ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Of The Multiverse
Heroes Of The Multiverse Is A 6 Season TV-14-LV Animated Netflix Original Series Made By Dreamworks Animation And By The Same People Who Made Voltron Legendary Defender, Avatar The Last Airbender, And The Legend Of Korra Backstory Before Existence Itself There 8 Entities: Reality, Time, Space, Energy, Soul, Death, And Mind. They Called Themselves The Celestials. For Eons, They Floated Along In The Endless Abyss, Until They Decided To Use Thier Abilities To Create Something Endless, The Universe. For A Millenia They Created The Universe, Creating Nebulas, Planets, Stars, And Basically Everything Else. Though Mind Seemed Friendly She Had An Alterer Motive: When The universe was Complete She Would Take Over The Mind Of The Strongest Warriors In the Universe And Use Them To Kill The Others And Take The Abilities Of The Others, The Only Thing In Her Way Was She Didn't Have Enough Power To Take Over So Many Individuals At Once, Until Something Interesting Happened. While Working On The Universe Death Fell In love With Mind. When He Proclaimed His Love To Her, She Said If Killed The Others And Give The Abilities Of The Others To Her. When The Universe Was Done Reality, Time, Space, Energy And Soul Decided To Create Another Universe Out Of Bordem. Each Universe Was Connected To Thier First Universe, Which They Called Earth-1. If Earth-1 Were To Be Destroyed Then The Rest Of The Multiverse Would Go With It. Mind Decided To Hold Off On Her Plan. She Thought The More Universes The More Warriors. After They Created That Universe They Began Creating More And More "Alternate" Universes. The Celestials Became Tired Of Creating Alternate Universes, So They Created A Race Called The Creators. They Gave The Creators Knowledge Of All The Known Universes. The Creators Built Machines And Thier Own Government, Which Could Arguably Be The First Government. Though They Created Many Different Machines Thier Two Most Important Inventions Was Thier Ship And The Almegas. Thier Ship Had The Ability To Travel Throughout The Multiverse And The Outside It, While The Almegas Had The Power To Create Or Destroy Any Universe. They Were A Smart And Sinical Race With Minimal Problems. They Had Minimal Problems Because Though They Created Universe They Didn't Associate Themselves With The Races In The Universes They Created. When Thier Youngest, A Mere Child Named Hannerva, Spoke Out at A Meeting Saying That They Need To Help The Universes That They Created. The Creators Told Hannerva That If He Spoke Out again He Would Be Suspended From The Creators For 10 Weeks. He Spoke Out Anyway And Got Suspended. After He Was Suspended, He Spoke Out Again And Was Thrown Out Of The Ship Just As An Almega Went Off. Unbeknownst To The Creators Hannerva Had Stolen One Of Thier Devices: The Absorber. The Absorber Was A Belt That Would Take Any Type Of Energy Directed At, Absorbed It, And Either Redirect That Energy Or Given That Energy To Its Wearer Enhancing Thier Attributes In The Process. Hannerva Activated The Belt As The Blast Went Off, But The Belt Barley Did Anything To Save Him. Hannerva's Body Was Disintegrated In The Blast. Death Noticed This And Collected Hannerva's Spirit. Death Greeted Hannerva With A Loud And Deep "Hello". Hannerva At That Point Was Freaking The Hell Out, I Mean He Just Died And Is Now Talking To 1 Of The Beings That Created The Universe. Death Saw Everything That Had Just Unfolded And Wanted To Take This Opportunity To Try And Get Closer To Winning Over Mind's Heart. Death-Struck Hannerva A Deal, Death Would Give Hannerva Some Of The "Glue" That Holds The Multiverse Together Known As The Cosmic Binder. While Hannerva Would Be Death's Servant For As long As Death Wanted. Hannerva Accepted The Deal And Was Almost Instantly Transported Inside The Cosmic Binder. The Energy He Absorbed Was Untold, He Felt All The Energy, The Power, Entering Him. He Was Then Transported Back To Death. Now Surging With Power. "Go" Death Said In His Loud And Booming Voice "Go To Those Who Did This To You And Take What They Took From You." Hannerva Tracked Down The Creators And Decimated All Of Them Without A Second Thought. What Remains Of The Creators Now Is There Ship That Now Floats Outside The Multiverse Slowly Decaying. Before Hannerva Left He Took The Almegas With Him. Though Hannerva Thought He Killed All the Creators And Handful Remained. That Handful Contacted The Celestials And Told Them About The Recent Defeat At The Hands Of One Of There Own. The Celestials Told What Remained Of The Creators To Create Some Sort Of Super-Weapon To Deafet Hannnerva While That Was Going On Hannerva Absorb The Energy Of The Almegas, Which Made Him A LOT More Powerful, But It Also HAd A Sideaffect: His Entire Body Became Completely Black With Stars On His Body. He Looked As If You Cut Out A Piece Of Space To Make It Resemble A Person. The Celestials Instantly Found Hannerva Just After His "Makeover". They Teleported Him Infront Of Them And Hannerva Knew That He Wasn't Gonna Get Out Of This Alive If He Didn't Atleat Try To Fight. Death And Mind Decided It Was Time At Began Attacking The Other Celestials With Hannerva By There Side. The Creators Arrived Just Before The Celestials Were Killed With There Super-Weapon. Their Super-Weapon Was A Gigantic Blue Sphere Of Energy. The Creators Asked The Celestials To Give There Power To The Super-Weapon. The Celestials Gave Half Of Thier Remaining Power To The Sphere And The Other Half To Create A Protective Dome Around Their First Universe. The Sphere Light Up And Separated Into 7 Smaller Spheres And Those 7 Smaller Spheres All Shot Off Into Different Directions. Hannerva Took The Opportunity And Killed Reality, Time, Space, Energy, And Soul. Hannerva At That Moment Realized That He Didn't Need Death Or Mind. He Killed Death. Yes, HE KILLED DEATH And Went On To Kill Mind. He Took Thier Abilities And Had A Thought An interesting Thought. What If He Started An Empire. An Empire That Spanned The Whole Multiverse. To Keep The Multiverse In Check. He Did Just That, He Gathered The Strongest Warriors From Across the Multiverse And MAde Them His Generals. As He Was Creating His Empire, 7 Warriors Each With Different Abilities Defeated Hannerva. Those 7 Warriors Were Miles: The Technopath Leader, Axel: The Quick Second In Command, Alice: The Aerokinetic, Trish: The Cold Hearted Cryokinetic, Diana: The Loud Audiokinetic, Jason: The Hot-Headed Geo-Thermokinetic, And Circe: The Chlorokinetic. They Imprisoned a Badly Betten Hannerva In A Prison They Created Outside The Multiverse. It Turns Out That When The 7 Spheres Went Off In Different Directions They Gave 7 Beings From Across The Multiverse A Different Power That When Put Together Could Defeat Hannerva. The 7 Were treated As Gods Throughout The Multiverse Until The Day That They Were Slain In A Battle Against The Being Known As Despero That Spanned Across The Multiverse. When One Of Them Died Their Bodies Would Light Up And A Blue Energy Would Shut Out Of There Bodies To Find A New Barrier Of That Power. This Cycle Went On For Eons A New Team Of Heroes Being Chosen They Would Died And Another Group Would Be Chosen. Hannerva Had Escaped The Prison To Defeat The New Group Of Heroes At The Time And Killed Them All, Except For 1: The Legendary Aqueils. Aqueils Had The Ability To Harness The Power Of Ancient The Celestials. He And Hannerva Battle For Days On End. Until Hannerva Struck Aqueils With Such A Blow That He Fled. He Flew and Flew Until He Came Across The First Universe Ever Created. He Used He Power To Open A Hole Small Enough For Him To Get Into, Once He Was In He Immediately Closed The Hole And Crashed Landed On Planet Earth In The 1980's. He Immediately Sout Medical Attention And That's Where He Met The Love Of His Life: Rebecca Taylor. After Aqueils Healed He And Rebecca Started To Get to Know Each-Other And Then They Started Dating. Dating Went On To Become An Engagement. And That Engagement Went On To Become A Marriage. Aqueils And Rebecca Went One To Have 3 Kids: Jamie Taylor, Jai Taylor, And Jessica Taylor. Until In 2006 When Aqueils Was called Back To Defeat Hannerva. Aqueils Left His Family Reluctantly To Finally End Hannerva's Reign. Aqueils And Hannerva Fought For Weeks Until, Hannerva Struck Aqueils With Such A Blow That Aquelis Became Dazed. Hannerva Took That Opportunity And Stabbed Aqueils In The Same Place He Did Before. Just Before Aqueils Died He Drove His Hand Through Hannerva's Chest. He Died An Inspiration And A Legend. Something Wierd Happened When Aqueils Died On Maybe Didn't Happen. Aqueils Never Lit Up And Neither Did His Teammates. If They Never Lit Up That Would Mean That No New Heroes Were Chosen, Which Is A Very Bad Thing Especially At A Time Like This. Hannerva Has Been Resurrected And Has Finished Building His Empire, And Had The Most Powerful Being In The Multiverse Be His Generals. The Multiverse Is Under Command By A Nigh-Omnipotent Being, We Need Help Soon. We Need Heroes. Summary Jamie Taylor Lived A Semilgy Normal Life With Older Sister, Mom, And Younger Brother. Until One Something He Thought Was A Comet Hit Him. He Awake On A Different World And Met 6 Others With Special Ability. He And Those 6 Others Must Cometogher To Stop The Threat To The Multiverse. Heroes Of The Multiverse Jamie Taylor (Age: 14 - 20) - A Seemingly Normal Teen Until He Was Hit By A "Comet". Though Everyone Else Gained Abilities, It Doesn't Seem Like He Did. Dacre Trager (Age: 17 - 23) - The Pyrokinetic, Alchaholic Leader From Earth - 24. Constantly Neglecting HIs Duties To Do His Own Thing. Think Aquaman From The Justice League Movie. Ezra Macer (Age: 15 - 21) - The Speedster Comic Relief From Earth - 38. When Ezra Runs Blue Lightning Goes Everywhere And That Lightning Is Usually Attracted To Metal. Chase Macer (Age: 15 - 21) - The Powerful, Mute From Earth-38. His Powers Are Telepathy, Body Possession, And Entering The Spiritual Plain. Though He Seems Human Chase Is 95% Android And 5% Human, Meaning His Is Equipped With Many Different Weapons And Gadgets. Don't Worry Though He Does Age, His Body Is Made Of A Rare Metal That Learns, Adapts, And Grows. Danica Acer (Age: 16 - 22) - The Geokinetic DJ In Training From Earth-5729. This Girl Is All About Music. She Usually Fights To The Rhythm To The Music She Humming To. Eliza Thirteen (Age 14 - 20) - The Mage Of The Team. She Gained The Ability Of Heromany (Which Came With A Wand). She Needs To Bleed To Summon Her Wand Which Let's Her Cast Her Spells. Andromeda Crese (Age: 12 - 18) - The Youngest And Purest Of The Team. She Gained An Untold Amount Of Strength, Durability, Stamina, And Enhanced Lung Capacity. She Is Probably The Strongest Member Of The Team. Seasons/Episodes * Episode 101 & 102: "New Beginnings" TV-14-LV * Episode 103: "One In The Chamber" ''TV-14-V * Episode 104: "What Goes Up Must Go Down"'' TV-14-LV * Episode 105: "Some Assembly Required" TV-14-LV * Episode 106: "Taking Flight" TV-14-LV * Episode 107: "Training Day" ''TV-14-LV * Episode 108: ''"Fallout" TV-14-LV * Episode 201: "Rebirth" TV-14-LV * Episode 202: "Crazy For You" TV-14-LV * Episode 203: "The Return Of The Celestials" TV-14-LV * Episode 204: "The Death Of The Celestials" TV-14-LV * Episode 205: "Hole In The Sky" TV-14-LV * Episode 206: "The Dark Side of the Moon" TV-14-LV * Episode 207: "Out Of Time" TV-14-LV * Episode 301: "No More Legends Part 1" TV-14-LV * Episode 302: "No More Legends Part 2" TV-14-LV * Episode 303: "Honey I Shrunk The Heroes" TV-14-V * Episode 304: "World Of War" TV-14-LV * Episode 305: "Sea World Revolution" TV-14-LV * Episode 306: "Death To The Rebels" TV-14-V * Episode 307: "Invincible" TV-14-LV * Episode 401: "Rebirth" TV-14-LV * Episode 402: "Blind Spot" TV-14-LV * Episode 403: "Blank Space" TV-14-V * Episode 404: "Blood Drives" TV-14-V * Episode 405: "Journey To The Center Of The Multiverse" TV-14-LV * Episode 406: "War World" TV-14-LV * Episode 407: "Legendary" TV-14-V * Episode 501: "Beacon Of Hope" TV-14-LV * Episode 502: "Outlaw World" ''TV-14-LV * Episode 503: ''"Land Of The World" TV-14-LV * Episode 504: "The Trap" TV-14-LV * Episode 505: "Broken Hearts " TV-14-LV * Episode 506: "Doomworld" ''TV-14-LV * Episode 507: "''The Darkness And The Light" TV-14-LV * Episode 601: "Rebirth" TV-14-LV * Episode 602: "River Of Time" TV-14-LV * Episode 603: "Welcome To Hell" TV-14-LV * Episode 604: "The Faithful" TV-14-LV * Episode 605: "Survivors" TV-14-LV * Episode 606: "Heroes Part 1" TV-14-LV * Episode 607: "''Heroes Part 2" ''TV-14-LV * Episode 608: "''Epilogue" ''TV-14-LV Trivia Each Season Takes Place Over A Year. This Series Does Long-Lasting Effects. Example: Chase Wasn't A Mute At The Beginning Until He Was In A Battle And The Speakers In His Throat Were Damaged Beyond Repair. By The End Of The Series, They're 2 Long Lasting Relationships In The Team: Jamie And Eliza And Ezra And Danica. Though It's In Most Media It's Infinite, In Heroes Of The Multiverse, It's Finite. With Only 926,519,430,375,582,683,307,731,853 Worlds.